


Did I Just Leaver Her For Him?

by petitlait



Category: The Fantastic Foursome (Youtube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlait/pseuds/petitlait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you break up with your girlfriend for your best friend? It's normal, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Just Leaver Her For Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fic I've posted. Ever. So why not have it be phan? :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What do you mean you want to break up with me?" A shrill voice screamed at a raven haired boy that stood there with a neutral expression, not exactly sure how to respond to the screaming girl.

"I just... I can't anymore.. It's not you it's me.. I don't feel the same.. towards.. you?" The dark haired boy stuttered. The girl stared at him, her green eyes filled with complete rage.

"Don't you dare use the it's-not-you-it's-me bullshit! I bet it's Dan isn't it Phil? I bet you're leaving me for him, huh? You want him and not me!" The girl screeched. Phil sighed. _Why do I even try with girls?_ Phil thought to himself, rolling his eyes when the girl started talking about how she could change for him.

".. I can dress like him! _Hell_ , I can cut my hair and wear colored contacts!" She cried, reaching out to grab hold of Phil's plain blue tee shirt. The tall man cringed at the brief contact, immediately shrugging her hand away.

"Please. Shut up. Not that I'm trying to be rude, but I just don't feel it anymore, Molly." Phil sighed, trying to reason with the girl. "And don't bring Dan into this argument, because he isn't the reason I am leaving you!" He finalized the conversation with mild annoyance and was quick to turn around; his back facing her, he walked off. _You're lying to yourself, Phil. You know you're leaving her for Dan._

Yes. Philip Lester just broke up with his ex-girlfriend for his best friend.


End file.
